dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forged Array
Forged Array is a High-tier Sacred Gear, similar to that of Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, in how it can create a numerous number of swords, each in a different form and possessing seperate attributes, while also possessing the ability to slay Dragons. Summary A Sacred Gear created as the finished form of Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, as they were the prototypes to this one. Though not innately possessing the ability to slay Devils and Angels, it can create swords which possess the attribute of Light or Dark to slay them, unlike the other two, which take a long time for the wielders to learn how to create a sword that can slay Dragons, and even then, it will be inferior to the Dragon Slayer swords created by this Sacred Gear. Abilities Forged Array can create Dragon Slayer swords with different shapes, attributes, and properties according to the wielder's will. It is the easiest and strongest of the three Creation-type Sacred Gears that create swords to use. Forms Forged Array can take on the form of any sword the user wills, with different attributes and properties among them, while also possessing the innate ability to slay Dragons. *'Thousand Blade Field '''is the '''Balance Breaker' of Forged Array, also known as "Forevermore Sword Garden". With this Balance Breaker, the user can create a field of swords surrounding him up to thirty meters in diameter, with each of the Dragon Slayer swords taking on a different form and attribute and being randomly spread apart. With it, the user can call any sword he wishes to him and it will answer his call, flying to his hand perfectly, or he can have them attack his enemy by flying towards them, cutting through the air. When a sword breaks, a new sword appears, spawned forth from the ground, wall, or ceiling. It has a maximum thirty minute timer before it naturally dispels. *'Dragoon Platoon Array' is the Sub-Species Balance Breaker of Forged Array, also known as "Dragon Knights of the Imperial Army". With this Balance Breaker, Azalea can create knights which wear armor giving them a similar appearance to that of Dragons, that wield Dragon Slayer swords of different attributes and properties. The knights cannot be destroyed easily, as they quickly reform upon taking damage, though they are weak to magical attacks. The knights take on a light orange, wisp-like form, with a tail-like limb emerging from the back of their helmets. Trivia *It is based off of Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, which should be obvious. *As a Creation-type Sacred Gear that can create Dragon Slayer swords, it is naturally stronger than the two aforementioned Sacred Gears, as Dragons are naturally stronger than Devils and Angels. *I decided to call it the finished form of Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith for the same reason as above. *The regular Balance Breaker, Thousand Blade Field, is inspired by Unlimited Blade Works, a Reality Marble, from the Type-Moon Fate-series, used by Shirou Emiya. *The Sub-Species Balance Breaker is based off of the Balance Breaker of Blade Blacksmith. This was created by Azalea because she knew the weakness of humans, thus, wanted her Balance Breaker to give her allies that can fight alongside herself and help protect her from the physically more powerful species of Devils, Angels, Dragons and others. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears